The Complete Specter Deflectors Encyclopedia
by Nintendoman01
Summary: The companion piece to my ongoing Specter Deflectors story/project. Use this to know who's who, what's what, and where's where.
1. Introduction

_**The Complete Specter Deflectors Encyclopedia**_

_**By Nintendoman01**_

* * *

**Introduction**

* * *

This is the companion piece to my story, the Specter Deflectors, an ongoing mega-crossover project I've been working on for a few years. This provides information on the various races, species, locations, characters, organizations, etc. that will feature within the story at some point or other.

I own nothing unless otherwise specified. All rights go to their respective owners.

Please R&R. _NO FLAMES!_


	2. Character Profile - Template

_**Character Profile - Template**_

* * *

The template for the character profile, describing stats and bios.

**Name: **(Name of the character)  
**Aliases/Nicknames: **(Any aliases, nicknames, and/or codenames a character uses or has used)  
**Gender: **(Gender of the character)  
**Species: **(Species/sub-species of the character)  
**Age:** (Age of the character)  
**Eye Color: **(Eye color of the character)  
**Hair Color: **(Hair color of the character)  
**Height: **(Height of the character)  
**Weight: **(Weight of the character)  
**Date of Birth: **(The character's date of birth)  
**Place of Birth: **(Where the character was born, city, state, country, planet, solar system, galaxy, and/or dimension)  
**Citizenship: **(The character's legal citizenship)  
**Ethnicity:** (The character's ethnic group/background)  
**Marital Status: **(The character's marital status)  
**Legal Status:** (The character's legal status, i.e. citizenship and criminal record)  
**Alignment: **(The character's moral alignment)  
**Religion: **(The character's religion)  
**Hobbies: **(The character's hobbies and interests)  
**Likes: **(The character's likes)  
**Dislikes: **(The character's dislikes)  
**Favorite Food/Drink**: (The character's favorite food and/or beverage)  
**Favorite Color:** (The character's favorite color(s))  
**Fighting Style:** (The character's preferred fighting style(s))  
**Blood Type: **(The character's blood type)  
**Sexual Orientation: **(The character's sexuality)  
**Occupation: **(The character's occupation(s))  
**Education: **(The character's education)  
**Weaknesses:** (The character's weaknesses, limitations, and vulnerabilities)  
**Attire: **(What the character is known for wearing. Does not necessarily mean that it is all the user wears)  
**Unusual Features: **(Any unusual physical features, such as scars, horns, tails, etc.)  
**Affiliation: **(Any organizations the character is or has been affiliated with)  
**Base of Operations: **(Where the character normally operates)  
**Family: **(Any family members the character has)  
**Equipment:** (The character's standard equipment and weapons)  
**Character Basis: **(The pre-existing character that the character is/may be based on or modeled after)  
**Portrayed By: **(An actor or celebrity that I imagine the character as)  
**Powers and Abilities**(The character's skills, powers, and abilities)


	3. Species Profile - Template

_**Species Profile - Template**_

* * *

The template for the species, profile, describing stats and bios.

**Name: **(Name of the species)  
**Aliases/Nicknames: **(Any aliases and/or nicknames a species has used)  
**Type: **(What a species is classified as)  
**Sub-Species: **(Any and all related sub-species)


	4. Location Profile - Template

_**Location Profile - Template**_

* * *

The template for known locations.

**Name: **(Name of the location)  
**Aliases/Nicknames: **(Any aliases and/or nicknames the location is known as)  
**Greater Location: **(The area's greater location)  
**Inhabitants: **(The area's native inhabitants)  
**Capital: **(The area's known capital)


	5. Object-Item Profile - Template

_**Object/Item Template**_

* * *

The template for objects, items, weapons, and vehicles.

**Name: **(Name of the item)  
**Aliases/Nicknames:** (Any alternative names the item is referred to as)  
**Classification:** (The classification of the object, weapon, protective armor, etc.)


	6. Ability Profile - Template

**_Ability Profile - Template_**

* * *

The template for known abilities, skills, and powers:

**Name: **(Name of the ability)  
**Alt. Names:** (Alternative names of the ability)  
**Type: **(Type of the ability, physical, mental, etc.)


	7. Organization Profile - Template

_**Organization Profile - Template**_

* * *

The template for known organizations, groups, and factions:

**Name:** (name of the organization)  
**Alt. Names:** (alternative names for the organization, if any)  
**Kind:** (what kind of organization)  
**Alignment:** (the organization's moral alignment)  
**Operations:** (what the organization does)  
**Headquarters:** (main headquarters of the organization)


End file.
